


The Songbird

by thetsunderemage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fantastical Felannie Week, Fantasy Felannie Week, myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetsunderemage/pseuds/thetsunderemage
Summary: Felix is on a quest—a quest his brother, the golden child of the Fraldarius family, originally took on and hasn't returned from.Alternatively: It's just a bird. How hard can it be?For Fantastical Felannie Week!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	The Songbird

“So you’re telling me my brother is now a statue because your pet bird decided to take a shit on his head?”

On any other occasion, Felix would’ve laughed. Glenn has whacked him with a training sword too hard one too many times in the past, so maybe a little payback is in order. It’s _okay;_ they could find someone to undo it later.

But not now, when they’re miles away from home, supposedly on a mission to find a cure for their dying father.

Annette holds the bird close to her chest defensively.

“He didn’t do it on purpose!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back! For the remainder of Fantastical Felannie Week, I'll be posting a drabble each day as a teaser of sorts. I'm going to leave these marked as ongoing (or whatever the appropriate term is) so I can get back to them later!
> 
> For any Filipino readers (or non-Filipino readers who have encountered Filipino literature), this might sound familiar because I did, in fact, write this with a certain epic in mind!
> 
> I'm on [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/thetsunderemage).


End file.
